Dream World
Dream World (夢の世界) is an alternate, illusionary world created by Arceus. Paul Gekko explains the Dimension was a replica of the real world, but distortions were created after Paul and Team Okaina were inserted into it, similar to the ripples created when a stone breaks the water's surface. Characters 'Heffalumps' *Heffalump were only seen as strange creatures that haunted the nightmares of Winnie the Pooh and his friends. They were often depicted as being vaguely elephant-like in appearance, though they were said to be able to morph into any form and also often said to work alongside woozles as honey-thieves. Their supposedly extraordinary qualities were described in the song "Heffalumps and Woozles." 'Woozles' *Woozles are deceitful, weasel-like animals that live in the Hundred Acre Wood. Avid honey stealers, they are often associated with heffalumps and are among the most feared creatures by Pooh and his friends, especially Piglet. Woozles were first mentioned in the 1926 book Winnie-the-Pooh, by Alan A. Milne. In chapter three of the book, Pooh and Piglet follow what they assume to be woozle footprints in order to catch a woozle. When the footprints become more numerous, Pooh explains this by revealing that woozles often travel with wizzles. They later realize, however, that they had been walking on circles, and the footsteps they had been following were their own ones. 'Tagna' *The Counterpart of Paul Gekko and a Brother of the Desceased Kyoji Gekko He is also a Jinjuriki of the Fortress Gundam's Counterpart, the Black Tailed Serpent (黒い後につかれ蛇). He is the Alternate Character of the Anime World and the Dream World. He was known as the Pizza Theif. 'Pokemon' *A Pokémon, known as a Pocket Monster (ポケットモンスターPoketto Monsutā) in Japan, is a fictional species that inhabits the Pokémon World. The term "Pokémon", in addition to referring to the Pokémon franchise itself, also collectively refers to the 649 fictional species that have made appearances in Pokémon media. Normally, Pokémon that live in the Pokémon World replace the animals which inhabit the world, although sometimes real world animals appear to exist in the Pokémon World. 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a. Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear, Pooh or Edward Bear) is a yellow anthropomorphic teddy bear who wears a red T-shirt. He lives under the name Sanders (that's because the name Mr. Sanders is written above his front door) in a house located in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh is not (as he himself admits) very intelligent, but does have good ideas sometimes. Unfortunately, he has a great difficulty communicating these to others. Pooh loves honey more than any other food in the world. He is the main character in the books and the series and his two closest friends seem to be Piglet and Christopher Robin, though he is also close friends with Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, Kessie, Darby and her dog Buster. Pooh's birthday is generally believed to be in August 21st, the same day as Christopher Milne. That is because Christopher received his teddy bear as a birthday gift, and this bear eventually inspired his father to create the character we've all come to love. However, it is nice to note that following the same logic Eeyore's birthday would be on Christmas day and we happen to know that it's not. 'Osoi' *Osoi (オソイ, Osoi) was a genin-level shinobi from Kumogakure. He was the father of Musai and partner of Toroi. Osoi fought alongside Toroi in his last battle, which lead to his own death. He was later mistakenly reincarnated by Orochimaru in an attempt to reincarnate Toroi. After explaining the mix-up to Orochimaru and Kabuto, they decided to keep him around for future use. 'Daimaru' *Daimaru (ダイマル, Daimaru) was a shinobi from Sunagakure. Daimaru was a young shinobi from Sunagakure who grew up alongside Temari. He quickly fell in love with her, seemingly not intimidated by her relation to the Fourth Kazekage or Gaara. Because he couldn't express his interest in her, he used to bully her. Some time later, Daimaru died during a C-rank mission. 'Minato' *Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato), renowned as Konoha's Yellow Flash (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō; English TV "Yellow Flash of the Leaf"), was a legendary shinobi who became the Fourth Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Fourth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure. When Minato was in the Academy, his class-mate and future wife Kushina Uzumaki thought that he looked "unreliable" and even "girly". He dreamed of being acknowledged by the Konoha villagers by becoming the Hokage, which Kushina considered to be an impossible dream for someone like him. Years later, however, when Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja, Minato was the only one to pick up on the fact that she was leaving behind strands of her red hair to mark their path. After rescuing her, Minato explained that he had always admired her hair. No longer seeing him as "unreliable", she fell in love with him. According to those who knew him personally, Minato was a very talented ninja prodigy — a rare genius that appeared only once in a generation. He graduated from the Academy at the age of ten, and was added to a genin team under the tutelage of Jiraiya, who took a special interest in Minato, and took him on as an apprentice, amongst other things teaching him the Summoning Technique. He even believed Minato might be the Child of the Prophecy, someone who would someday save the world. In time, Minato was put in charge of a genin team of his own, consisting of Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. During the Third Shinobi World War, Minato led his team on a mission into Kusagakure to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. Because Kakashi had recently become a jōnin, Minato gave leadership of the mission to Kakashi while he went to help Konoha's forces on the front lines. After meeting up with the surviving and out-numbered Konoha ninja, Minato used his Flying Thunder God Technique to kill the opposing Iwagakure ninja. He then returned to his team, just in time to save Kakashi and Rin from another group of Iwa forces, but was too late to save Obito. When Kakashi and Rin recovered from the ordeal, Minato helped them complete the mission. Before becoming Hokage, Minato clashed with A on several occasions. On what was seemingly their first meeting, Minato, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and a fourth member, confronted A and his team. There, Minato and A had a clash of speed with Minato almost severely injuring the future Raikage before B intercepted the attack. Upon receiving the signal that Konoha was retreating for the time being, Minato lingered to praise B's bravery and told A that he had a good family and followers surrounding him as he did, and also offered A the advice of making sure his brother knew who he was before he became neither human nor jinchūriki. Minato then declared that the next time they met, it would be to put the title of "Kage" on the line. Not one to allow his enemy to escape so easily, A attempted to attack Minato before he left. Believing that Minato would teleport to one of his special kunai, A was shocked to see the Konoha-nin appear behind his brother before realising that Minato had marked him earlier. Impressed by the fact that B had reacted fast enough to pull one of his swords on him, Minato praised B for his skills. Sometime after the war, Minato, not yet thirty years of age, was chosen to become the Fourth Hokage. At some point during his reign, Minato taught his signature technique to the Hokage Guard Platoon to better aid them in their duties of serving the Hokage at any given time. While Kushina was pregnant, he read Jiraiya's first book and liked the main character's determination — whom he believed to be just like Jiraiya — decided to name their son "Naruto" in the hopes that he would be just like the main character and, in turn, Jiraiya. Jiraiya warned them that it would make him Naruto's godfather, but they insisted that this was a good thing. Because Kushina was the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, special arrangements had to be made for Naruto's birth. Since the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within her would weaken during childbirth, Naruto would be secretly delivered in a remote location outside Konoha. ANBU would guard the area and Minato would maintain the seal while Kushina went into labour. Soon after Naruto was born they were found by a masked man who had killed the ANBU stationed outside and infiltrated the cave. The masked ninja killed Biwako Sarutobi and Taji then took Naruto hostage, threatening to do the same to him. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave his opponent the chance to escape with Kushina to break the seal. By the time Minato found a safe place to put Naruto and then teleported to Kushina, he spirited her to safety just as the freed Nine-Tails was about to kill her. With Kushina looking after Naruto, Minato heads to Konoha to defend it from the Nine-Tails. Minato arrived in the early stages of the Nine-Tails' attack. After protecting the village from the beast's Tailed Beast Ball by erecting a barrier and sending the attack elsewhere, Minato tried to reach the Third Hokage to inform him of what had happened, but was stopped by the masked man, who tried to warp him away. However, Minato flew to another of his kunai, and was quickly followed by his opponent. Analysing his opponent, Minato came to assume that the man standing before him was Madara Uchiha, which he discarded by saying that Madara was dead. When the two began fighting, Minato realised that the battle would be decided by speed, and by carefully timing his Flying Thunder God Technique, Minato was able to strike the masked man with a Rasengan and apply the Flying Thunder God Technique seal on his back as well. This allowed him to teleport directly to the masked ninja and uses a Contract Seal to sever the ninja's hold on the Nine-Tails before he could escape. When Minato returned to the ruined village, he summoned Gamabunta to hold down the Nine-Tails long enough to teleport it away from the village to Naruto and Kushina's location. Kushina then restrained it with her chakra chains and erected a barrier so that the beast could not escape. Despite knowing that the trauma of resealing the Nine-Tails in her weakened body would kill her, she volunteered to do it so the Nine-Tails would die with her. Minato however disagreed, and instead decided that he would use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on the Nine-Tails to seal the beast into Naruto. Kushina objected since this would mean Minato's death and leave Naruto orphaned. Minato insisted it was for the best since allowing the Nine-Tails to resurrect itself, without a jinchūriki to contain it, would inevitably cause harm to Konoha and the Fire Country. Also, Minato was convinced that Naruto was the "Child of the Prophecy" Jiraiya had once told him about and would need the Nine-Tails' power to someday defeat the masked man. Knowing that the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense to seal inside an infant, Minato used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal weaken the demon by removing the Yin chakra, sealing the half inside Minato himself. The Nine-Tails realised their intentions and tried to kill Naruto, but Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield him. While Kushina gave her final words to Naruto, Minato summoned Gerotora, gave him the key to the seal he would use on Naruto, and sent him to Jiraiya. After Kushina told Naruto how much his parents loved him he seconds everything she says and then sealed the Nine-Tails and the rest of their chakra into Naruto so that they would be able to see him again when he was older, ending their lives. Since the Third Hokage had come to help, Minato used his last moments to request that Konoha think of Naruto as a hero, and not the container of the monster that caused so much death and destruction. Before he died, he sealed the rest of their remaining chakra into Naruto so that they could someday see him again too, specifically if ever the seal was about to break so that they could restore it, or help him control Nine-Tails' power. Ultimately, Minato's reign as the Hokage was rather short, as Tsunade noted that he "died too early". 'Sir Raven' *Sir Raven is a Knight of Hyrule in employ as the captain of Queen Ambi's Knights. He is close kin and an ancestor to Link. While on leave and temporarily not in the Queen's service, Sir Raven lives in a hidden village, one that has come to oppose Queen Ambi. Sir Raven is an able swordsman, besting Link quite easily in battle. Despite his air of mystery, he is a kind hearted individual and would venture any quest to protect a friend in need. Alternatively, he would not perform any task that might put needless lives at risk. Paul Gekko meets Sir Raven shortly after arriving in the Dream World. Raven defeats Paul after the hero tries to avoid working on the Black Tower. He throws Paul in Jail, but Link later explains Paul Gekko the witnesses Raven pleading to Queen Ambi to spare Link's life. However, his efforts are in vain because Link's enemy Veran is controlling Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, and Ambi's new adviser. Link helps Paul escapes from jail by picking the lock using a fishing hook he found. As he leaves the tower, he sees Raven and follows him. He follows Raven to a pond where he is Fishing. Raven spots Link and acts friendly towards him, asking for help with a fish. While helping, Link realizes it was Sir Raven who left the fishing hook in his jail cell. Just as Link lets his guard down, Raven puts his sword to Link's neck, demanding him to reveal how he knew the Queen was being deceived. Link and Paul asks Raven if it was fair to fight someone who was unarmed, which causes Raven to apologize. Raven brings Link Paul to a hidden village in a graveyard. In the village, Link discovers Sir Raven is saving most of the prisoners that Queen Ambi has sentenced to death and bringing them to this village. A young girl in the village named Roperi makes a comment about how Raven will be in a portrait some day, which causes Link to realize he has seen a picture of Raven before; Link realizes Raven is his ancestor. Link tells Raven and the other villagers about Veran and her ability to possess people. Raven gives Link a sword, and they decide to return to the tower to try to overthrow Veran. When they return, Link asks Raven if he has ever been in a war. Raven tells Link he has, but that true strength does not come from sword techniques alone. He believes that in order to obtain true strength, one must gain experience by traveling the land and overcoming all trials one encounters. When Link asks him why he dwells so much on strength, he replies by saying that he wants to protect what he treasures most, which has now become the people of the hidden village. One of the tower workers then appears, telling them the other workers are rebelling. Link leaves Raven to try to stop Veran, while Raven tries to stop the rebellion, worried it is not yet the right time. Raven successfully manages to stop the rebellion, but Veran spots him talking to one of the villagers and decides to follow him, leaving Nayru's body sleeping at the top of the Black Tower. Raven meets up with Link again, accompanied by Nayru's friend, Ralph. Link reveals that he and Ralph have been to the future and have discovered Veran's weakness: Mystery Seeds. Veran possesses Ralph and accompanies Link and Raven to the village. While the villagers are sleeping, Veran makes Ralph destroy the Mystery Seeds and summons a monster called Ramrock. Link defeats the monster, but Raven prompts him to leave when Ambi's Guards appear. Raven is captured and sentenced to death for treason. Link, Ralph, and the remaining villagers attack the Black Tower to try to rescue Raven. There, Link manages to convince Queen Ambi to stop her cruel treatment to her people by reminding her why she originally built the tower: to send a message to her lover Cap'n. Veran then possesses the Queen, but Nayru, now free of Veran's influence, uses her powers to send Link, Raven, Ralph, and herself to the future. Raven witnesses the future Labrynna and decides to do whatever he can to protect it. They return to the past, where Nayru uses her power to grow another Mystery Seed. Using the seed, Link forces Veran out of Ambi's body and battles her in her true form. Just as Veran is about to defeat Link, Raven appears and helps him defeat her. Koume and Kotake then appear and use the sorrow Veran collected from the people of Labrynna to resurrect Ganon. Raven, Link, Paul, and Ralph, along with Ambi's Guards and the villagers, combine their power to defeat the evil king. Before returning to the present, Link says goodbye to Raven, promising to train and to become a Knight like him and says good bye to Paul, promising that he would return to the Dream World. Raven and Paul responds by telling Link he has already surpassed him and is proud to have him as a successor. He gives Link his horse, and the two part ways. Link later returns to his home in Hyrule where is he shocked to discover that the picture of Sir Raven in his house has changed and now depicts a more noble version of Raven. 'Atlanteans' Atlanteans are a race of advanced human beings who have discovered technology far more powerful than any modern machine. Their history dates back at least ten thousand years; they can live to great ages that may seem inhuman to outsiders, with the oldest Atlantean being the former King, Kashekim Nedakh. The culture appears to have stressed the importance of water; there are many flowing waterways located in their great city and even their language (which also appears to be important in Atlantean society) is modeled after the flowing form of water. The loss of the ability to read was a huge blow on the Atlantean culture, it crippled their ability to use their flying machines and their once-powerful technology. When Milo Thatch reintroduced the ability, Atlantean society had begun to rise once more. Each Atlantean gains a small, blue crystal, which they use to power the technology they frequently use. It can also be used to heal small wounds, as seen when Princess Kida heals Milo's cut chest. All of these crystals are smaller parts of the Atlantean's Great Power Source: a Giant Crystal that shines bright blue and can only be touched by those of Royal Blood. Because Atlantis cannot function without it, it has been called the Heart of Atlantis. 'Marina' *Marina is the orphaned Mermaid who lived with his Uncle, Poseidon. 'Leviathan' Leviathan is the Guardian of Atlantis. 'Kaede' *Kaede is Paul Gekko's Counterpart. 'Terrible Dog Fish' *Terrible Dog Fish is an Enormous Whale. 'Harvester' *Harvester is the Giant Shark. 'Maria' *Maria is a blonde, sweet and beautiful mermaid. 'Cortana' *Cortana is the Legendary Sea Witch and a Guardian of the Ocean. 'Seidarabotchi' *Seidarabotchi is a Three Headed Guardian of the Islands. 'Sharkzilla' *Sharkzilla is the Titan of the Dream World. 'Typhon' *Typhon is the Titan of the Dream World. 'Jane' *Jane is the daughter of Wendy and Wendy's husband Edward. Jane also has a younger brother named Danny and the family lives in London. Edward's, and thus, Jane's last name is never revealed. Jane is most likely based on the character of the same name, from the original Peter Pan books. In the books, Jane is Wendy's daughter and she goes to Never Land with Peter Pan after Wendy grows up. She somewhat resembles her mother and her grandmother in facial appearance. However it seems she got her dirty blonde hair color from her Uncle Michael and her practical attitude from her grandfather George. 'Locations' *Atlantis Atlantis is the titlular location. It was a powerful empire established thousands of years ago that was mostly destroyed in a terrible cataclysm around 6586 BC and was rediscovered by Marina the Mermaid. *Shintotica Shintotica is the central location. The kingdom is located beneath the Atlantic Ocean and is ruled by the sea king, Poseidon. Shintotica's most famous residents are none other than King Poseidon's adventurous Niece, Marina her best friend Flounder and the court composer crab Maximus. These friends usually get Shintotica in hot water but cleans up the mess they sometimes start. *Izumo Castle Izumo Castle is where Kaede lives with his wife. *Shinto Village This small, unnamed Village is where Shippuden and her Family and Jim Lives. *Isla Trusta The Alternative Version of Isla Trusta's Jurassic Park has the Paddocks of the Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, T-Rex, Velociraptor and a Baryonyx where Kaede Visits there with the other Boys. *Ocean Oceans, or other forms of bodies of water is where Poseidon and his Family, Leviathan, Harvester and the Terrible Dog Fish lives. 'Trivia' *The Dream World Mythology was based on the Legend of Zelda games and the Disney Movies, Pinoochio and Peter Pan. Category:Locations Category:Planets